Frozen Memories
by SparkilyIceQueen
Summary: A series of drabbles including the Ice Queen of Briggs, Olivier Mira Armstrong. Fics range from Olivier/Kimblee, Olivier/Roy, Olivier/Riza, Olivier/OC, etc. Includes alternate universes and such. Will have summaries at beginning of each drabble.
1. Changing Fate, Part I

Fresh out of the Academy, the young twenty-two year old considers her choices now that she's free to pursue whatever catches her fancy. With so many options and her father's influence reaching so far across Amestris, and her mother pushing her to marry, what will Olivier choose?

* * *

The whole party scene wasn't for the young Private Armstrong. The party being thrown in her name was far from interesting, just a bunch of old family members and her father's personal military connections congratulating her on the recent graduation from the academy. Same questions swirled around her as dance partner after dance partner twirled the eldest sister around the dance floor.

"Where are you going to be stationed?"

"Have you decided on what you're going to pursue within the military?"

"Are you worried about being a woman in the military?"

Bunching up the overly frilly blue dress in her hands, Olivier plopped down in a chair on the outskirts of the dance floor with an obvious pout on her full, pink lips. Her eyes traced over the blur of faces, her ears picking up on bits and pieces of conversations as the couples danced around. "This couldn't be any more ridiculous." She mumbled, placing her head into her upturned hand.

She had one last day to decide where she wanted to go with her life within the Amestrian Military. One of the many men she had danced with mentioned Briggs, on the Northern boarder of Drachma and Amestris, where she could specialize in battle strategy, close combat and specialty weapons engineering.

The thought stuck in her head. She could see herself working up in Briggs. So far, it was the best option she had been given, and it got her far away from the ever lingering grip of her father.

Pulled out of her day dreaming by the thought of her father, Olivier glanced across the room to meet her father's twin ice blue gaze. He raised a hand to beckon her over. With a quiet sigh, Olivier got up from her chair and winced at the pinching of her shoes. It would be the last night she would ever wear a dress and heels. As the young woman found her way around the room and in front of her father, Olivier's gaze locked with smoldering onyx irises.

"Olivier, I would like for you to meet Madame Chris Mustang's nephew, Roy."


	2. The Beginning

Alternate Universe: Instead of going straight to Briggs, Olivier joins the Ishvalen Extermination where she's placed under the command of Major Joseph Parker.

On an overwhelmingly hot day, Major Parker rubs Olivier the wrong way and their working relationship forms into what it was always bound to be.

Pairing: Olivier/OC(Joseph)

* * *

"I'm not in the mood for this, Major." The blonde Lieutenant grumbled, wiping the sweat from her brow. The Ishvalen heat had already put the young woman in a bad mood and dealing with her irritating commanding officer made it worse. Joseph paid Olivier's bitching no mind, continuing ahead of her as they made their way to the base. "Stop complaining, Second Lieutenant. You're only here because your brother was busy." He explained calmly, which only enraged the older sibling more.

"Excuse me, Major. If I am just his replacement, let me go and get him." She turned away from the dark haired man to go back to Tent City, "Just so I can get you out of my hair." Olivier mumbled. Joseph raised an eyebrow at the last part, "Second Lieutenant, I would learn your place if I were you. Saying something like that could get you in trouble had I felt the need to." He chided.

Stopping mid-step, Olivier faced Joseph, "Listen here, old man," A faint smirk pulled at his lips, "I come from a long line of military officers, and just because one man says I mouthed off to him doesn't mean I'm going to be court marshaled."

An amused grunt came from the Major as he folded his arms across his chest. "Okay, runt," He started, the smirk growing as Olivier's face fell. No one talked to her like that! "That's why I wanted _Major_ Armstrong." He emphasized her brother's title, knowing how much it irritated Olivier. "He listens and doesn't talk back."

"The only reason that spineless oaf is a higher rank than myself is because he's an alchemist. I've got more military cunning in my pinky than he does in his entire body." She scoffed.

"Then show it, Second Lieutenant. I won't have any officers in my battalion that make excuses." He took a half-step closer to the woman and looked down at her. "Do you understand, Armstrong?"

Giving an indignant snort, Olivier rolled her eyes. "Get out of my personal space, old man. I don't need you giving me orders." She smirked. "One day, you'll be listening to me."

"I'm sorry, runt, I couldn't hear you from all the way down there." Joseph shrugged and turned on his heel, continuing their trek to the base.

"Come on, Lieutenant. We're already late because of your back-talking."

Olivier growled quietly and let her shoulders sag. She couldn't wait to be rid of this man.


	3. Unbearable Silence

Alternate Universe: Kimblee lives through the Promised Day.

It was finally the day she had been waiting (not so) patiently for nearly nine months, but when the room is silent, Olivier's mind thinks the worst.

Pairing: Implied Olivier/Kimblee.

* * *

Olivier looked like she had been through Hell and back, her entire body hurt. She didn't know how her mother pulled it off five different times. "One more push, General. I can see the head." The doctor's voice was calm, despite being at this for a little over seven hours. Every nerve on her body screamed out as she bared down again. Olivier's hands squeezed at the father's and took a deep breath, listening to the count of the nurse.

She never wanted a child in the first place. She wasn't made to be a mother. Then why did her heart stop when the doctor set her new born infant on the covered table beside her and she didn't hear the cry? "Solf… What's going on?" She asked, out of breath. Her blue eyes searched for a trace of emotion on the doctor's face as he rubbed the baby down with a towel.

"Nurse, could you come here, please?" The doctor asked and Olivier let out a quiet whimper. The tone in his voice made her heart clench. That tone never lead to anything good. "Tell me what's going on?" She yelled, releasing Kimblee's hand to brace herself against the bed. The silence in the room was unbearable.

Silence was bad.

She had spent months readying herself for motherhood, Olivier wasn't going to let her baby die. It would mean she failed another person she loved…

Someone she hadn't even laid eyes on yet.

"Marcho, tell me ri—" A loud wail broke the tense silence in the room. With a sigh, the doctor beckoned Kimblee from her side. "Kimblee, if you would please cut the cord." The doctor said over the screams. Olivier fell back into her bed, throwing an exhausted arm over her eyes.

The blonde lowered her arm from her eyes as she heard the crying coming closer. She looked to Marcho, who wore a tired smile on his face. "Congratulations, Mister Kimblee and General Armstrong. It's a boy." Her face dropped slightly, glancing up to the father of her baby.

"Looks like it's Solf J. Kimblee Jr. for the win," He said with a smirk, lowering the baby carefully into Olivier's arms as he took a seat next to her in the bed. Taking another deep breath, she moved the fabric from the baby's face, sighing when she saw dark hair. "That explains all the heart burn," she mumbled, ghosting her hand over the top of his head.

The baby's crying quieted slightly at her touch, and Olivier bit her lip, holding back her tears. She leaned into Solf slightly, ignoring the pain in her body. Her pride could be repaired tomorrow. For now, Olivier sat in the near silence of the room, holding the one thing… person that she never knew she would need.


	4. Never Been Kissed

Alternate Universe: Rather than going straight to Briggs, Olivier joined the Ishvallen Extermination.

It's been a long day and Olivier has gone overboard with the liquor. Inebriated and not herself, what trouble can the Lieutenant stir up for her commanding officer?

Pairing: Olivier/OC (Joseph)

* * *

"_Hic_."

The young blonde's head rested on the bar counter, staring at the other people through the nearly empty liquor glass. It had been a long, frustrating day for the lieutenant, to the point where she and Major Parker had butted heads more times than they normally did. Neither could agree with a plan, and with her brother ripping his shirt off every few minutes as he came across a new idea hadn't helped her frustrations.

If not for her shoulders jumping every few seconds from her hic-ups, the bartender would have sworn that Olivier had consumed enough alcohol to have died.

"Armstrong, how much have you had to drink tonight?" Major Parker asked from behind her bar stool, but the alcohol kept her from speaking up. The bartender chuckled and took the glass from in front of her face and dumped the amber liquor into the sink. "She's had quite a bit, at least three beers and four shots in the last hour." He answered, eying the Major. "Is she even legal to be drinking?"

Joseph rubbed his temples and slid into the bar stool beside her, lifting the bangs from her face so he could judge her eyes' response to the light. "Yes, the lieutenant is legal. However, seems she's drunk herself into a stupor. She's not a big drinker, apparently."

Olivier groaned and rolled her eyes, pushing herself up off the counter. "I can speahk for myshelf." She said, trying to retain some of her dignity.

"You speak for your shelf?" Joseph said with an amused smirk, "You have had too much if you think shelves need a voice." Olivier's eyes narrowed at Joseph and went to speak, but simply hic-upped again and sank back into the counter.

The bartender shook his head. "Make sure the lovely woman gets home, would'ja Major?"

Waving the man off, Joseph leaned his back on the wall and weaved his arms across his chest. "You know your limit, Lieutenant, and you went overboard. I'm not going to let you sleep in tomorrow because you've got a hangover." Olivier slid from the bar stool, swaying dramatically until Joseph put an arm out to steady her.

"I don' need yer help, Ol' man." She slurred, oblivious to Joseph's deadpanned look.

"Come on, Lieutenant, we're going to go for a walk until you sober up." He spoke, tossing a few cenz on the counter and leading the woman out of the door into the dry summer night. "I don' need you takin' me 'ome, Major." She wobbled from side to side a few steps in front of Joseph, who strolled quietly behind her with his hands in his pockets.

He had seen his other subordinates drunk, but Olivier was normally the voice of reason during those nights. He was the commander, but Olivier put a fear into their hearts that rivaled his. "Omph!" A feminine grunt then a giggle echoed from in front of Joseph as Olivier tumbled to the ground. Joseph rolled his eyes,

"Graceful tonight, aren't you?" He said sarcastically, standing above the fallen Lieutenant who was now laying flat on the ground with her hair fanned out around her.

"Don' you ge' snarky with me." She glared up at Joseph, sitting up from the ground and trying to regain her footing by holding on to her commanding officer's uniform trousers. "This is getting ridiculous, lieutenant." Joseph said, holding out an arm for her to brace herself on again. Taking the help, Olivier finally found her feet and stood there for a moment.

A large grin parted the normally composed Lieutenant's pink pout. "Major, yer kin'a cute when yer mad." Olivier laughed, leaning against a brick wall for support. Raising an amused eyebrow, Joseph ran a hand through his dark tresses. "You're drunker than I thought." He took out his State Alchemist pocket watch, clicking it open and shut repeatedly after checking the time. Letting Olivier sober up further, Joseph paced around. "Are you any better Lieutenant?"

The woman smiled up at Joseph. "I'll take that as a no. Come on, I'm taking you to the female officer's tent and you're going to bed," he said, waiting for Olivier to start walking. Looking over his shoulder, Olivier's icy gaze met his red eyes but didn't move an inch.

"Lieutenant, that was an order." He walked back in front of the blonde woman and gave her a disapproving glance.

Olivier's smile broadened as she leaned forward from the wall, grasping the lapel of Joseph's uniform in her hands. "But I don't want to go to bed yet…" She giggled, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink as her heart rate started to speed up. "Don't do something you're going to regret, Armstrong," Joseph warned, un-fisting her hands from his uniform.

Her grip tightened as she leaned back against the wall, pulling Joseph closer. Stumbling just slightly from the sudden pull, he braced himself against the wall. "Lieutenant, I'm warning you." He said loud enough for her to hear, but she ignored it. "Y'know I've never been kissed?" She snickered, her blush staining her cheeks. Joseph rolled his eyes and went to talk again.

Taking her drunken opportunity, Olivier pulled the older man closer and leaned upward to press her pouty lips to his. Joseph's red eyes widened at the sudden personal contact, but didn't stop her. The kiss lasted all of a fraction of a second, but ended all too soon for the drunken blonde. Joseph broke the kiss first, finally escaping Olivier's grasp.

Another giggle came from Olivier as she watched Joseph, "What are you laughing at, Lieutenant? I could have you court marshaled, runt." He said harshly, glaring at his subordinate. "I shuht ya' up. 'll have to r'member that again." She grinned proudly at Joseph, who gave her a disbelieving sigh. "Only you, Armstrong." He pinched the bridge of his nose, "Now I'm really taking you home." He said and turned back to the young woman, only to find her collapsed against the wall, out for the count.

"This woman is going to be the end of me…" Joseph resigned to his fate and picked the woman up off the ground, carting her back to the tent for the night.


	5. Hazy Goodbyes

Olivier wants to leave her respects for a friend with hidden secrets.

* * *

Her hair long blonde hair was tied up in a high pony tail, and her bangs were tucked behind her ear. The dress she wore fell just below her knees and left her shoulders bare in the muggy summer night heat. The material felt strange to the General, but she didn't want to be recognized. The toddler sat in her arms with his head resting on her shoulder, sound asleep from the long walk so late at night.

She could feel his soft breaths against her collarbone, distracting her from thinking too much into her actions. Olivier stood before the memorial; Glossy marble walls that towered over her, with names of those lost in Ishval and the battle on the Promised Day a little over two years ago.

Her ice blue eyes stared at the name: Major Solf J Kimblee.

"I still have no idea how you managed to pull off getting put on the 'heroes' list," Olivier finally whispered as she adjusted the child in her arms.

"I never got a chance to tell you about him before you died. I didn't even know about him until after the battle was over and done with. It was a miracle that he survived." She pressed a gentle kiss to the sleeping toddler's temple. "I named him after you, you know? He's even got your black hair. Joseph wants to get him started in alchemy to see if he's picked up any of your talent too." She continued to talk, feeling stupid for talking to a piece of rock.

"Hell, I don't know if you even remember the night it happened." The blonde sighed, chewing the inside of her lip.

"Too much liquor for the both of us. I give you credit though; you kept up with the Briggs men better than I thought you would." A small grin tugged at the corner of Olivier's lips. The wind picked up for a moment, sending a small shiver down her spine. She hated coming here; it was like someone was always watching.

"Don't tell anybody, but I really don't think you were that bad of a person. Over-zealous, a little more off kilter than the rest of us here, but not a bad person." She mused, swaying slightly to relieve the pressure on her back from holding Solf for so long. "I still don't want to believe that you're dead, but I suppose that's a usual thing." She confessed, pursing her lips to the side. "I won't say that I loved you, because we both know that wasn't true, but I wish you were around to watch him grow up. Joseph is going to be a great father, he's taken on a lot of responsibility by marrying me already, and he shouldn't have to be responsible for the questions that are going to arise when this is placed into the history books. But no, you had to go out and get yourself eaten by one of those monsters." She huffed again.

"I've still got so many questions myself…"

Solf wiggled around in his mother's arms, starting to come to. "Mumma, tired…" He babbled as he stretched his arms up around her neck to play with her hair. "I know, SJ. We'll go home in a bit." She quelled the forming whimpers, rubbing his back gently. "I'll tell him the truth eventually, but for now, I want to live a normal life. Well, as normal as Amestris can be after all of this."

Olivier reached out with her free arm and ran her fingers over the engraved name, "I hope you've found peace somewhere, because Lord knows you never found it here." She mumbled, letting her arm drop. "I'll be back eventually." She turned away from the memorial, beginning her trek back to the Armstrong manor.

Staring over her shoulder, Solf's tired blue eyes settled on the hazy man in a white suit as he turned the opposite direction, waving over his shoulder. "Wave bye Mumma," Solf spoke, earning an odd look from his mother. "You must be exhausted, poor baby."


	6. Something To Remember

The military brings bad news for the Ice Queen.

Pairing: Olivier/OC(Joseph)

Genre: Angst/Loss.

* * *

The woman fell to her knees as the door shut behind the officers, her gripping the edge of her desk for dear life. This was not happening. Not now. Not with the entire world at her finger tips. She finally had everything. She had put up a fair front for most of the day and most of the ordeal. The letter, identifying the body, seeing the officers off.

The tears fell down her cheeks in rivers. Her cold facade started to fracture as she choked back the sobs. It hadn't even been a year since she said 'I do' with him. The paperwork to change her name hadn't even gone through the military office yet.

He couldn't be dead. He was too strong; he had too much to lose. The old man was too much for anyone to take down…

Olivier's hand slipped from the desk and fell into her lap, her simple silver wedding band glaring up at her. Had she even said that she loved him before he left? The memories they shared flooded through her mind.

She would never get to see the fire in his red eyes when they play fought with one another. She would never get to move his black hair from his face when he slept beside her. The Northern General would never feel his arms wrapped around her and the stark contrast between his flesh arm and automail. They would never stand side by side and rule Amestris like they wanted. She would never hear his booming laugh when he held their son…

Her heart clenched in pain as the thought of their son not having a memory of his father. Joseph would never see Solf's first steps or hear his first words. He would never get the chance to teach his alchemy to him. She never said it, but she didn't know if she could handle raising their child without him there. She wasn't cut out for being a parent, but the two of them together hadn't done a terrible job.

But all of that was over. Her husband lay on a metal slab beneath Briggs, as cold as the air outside. Slain by some rouge soldier with a grudge. Her entire body seized up with a sob. Coming to her feet, she used the sleeve of her uniform to wipe her face. She was numb, emotionally and physically. She wanted her entire brain to shut off. Just stop the memories, stop the pain, and stop everything.

A soft whimper from the crib beside her office reminded her that she wasn't the only one in the room. It reminded her that as badly as she wanted to shatter on the ground that she had to stand strong for the baby boy who lay in the crib. Though Joseph was gone, and she didn't know it yet, he gave Olivier Mira Parker more to live for than she had ever imagined.


End file.
